


5 times someone found Barry sleepwalking

by WolfKomoki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Barry sleepwalks, Gen, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Ever since his mom died, Barry started sleepwalking. Ever since he got his powers, well he started sleep-running.Or 5 times someone found Barry sleepwalking.





	5 times someone found Barry sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

    Barry had always been a sleepwalker ever since his mom died. It had been a regular occurrence for him ever since he was eleven. Joe had installed safety locks in the house when Barry lived with him, worried that he would stumble outside of the house while sleepwalking. It had worked, until Barry moved out as an adult. When Barry got his speed, well, his sleepwalking turned into sleep-running.  
  
1.    Oliver  
  
Oliver had just sat down to watch his favorite tv shows when he sees a familiar lightning rush by the window. Slowly, he walks outside to see Barry standing outside the front door, in nothing but boxers. Oliver stares at Barry in confusion upon realizing that he ran here in nothing but his boxers, before he noticed the glassy, unfocused look in his eyes. Shit, he’s asleep. He realizes, and that’s when he gently coaxes Barry to come inside before the neighbors see him.  
    What the hell was he supposed to do about this situation? He’d heard that you’re not supposed to wake a sleepwalker for some reason, but Barry was almost naked.   
    “Barry.” Oliver gently calls. Eventually Barry’s eyes focused as he finally woke up.  
    “Oliver? What? How did I-why the hell am I almost naked?” Barry shrieks with embarrassment.  
    “Well, apparently, when you were sleeping you decided to run to my apartment in nothing but your boxers.” Oliver answers.  
    “Oh God, I hope no one recorded that.” Barry says, completely embarrassed.  
  
2.    Cisco  
Cisco was gaming with his online friends when he sees a familiar lightning rush by the window. After taking off his headset and putting down the controller, he opens the door to see Barry standing outside wearing a monkey onesie. Cisco knew that Barry sleepwalks, after all they had lived together for a while, so he gently coaxes him inside. After that he takes him to his room, tucking him in as he returns to the game.  
  
3.    David Singh  
  
David often spent many late nights waiting for his husband to come in from work. Rob had told him not to worry about it, but David couldn’t sleep until he saw his husband in the house, safe and sound. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to see the Flash’s lightning pass by his house. Slowly, he walks over to the door, slowly opening it as he goes to see what was going on. When he looks outside, he finds Barry standing outside the door in nothing but his underwear.  
    “What the? Allen?” David asks, confused on why the kid came here in the middle of the night.  
    “Allen, what are you doing here?” David asks. It was then that David sees the glassy, unfocused look in the kid’s eyes. Shit, he’s sleepwalking. He realizes. What was he supposed to do about this? Is it okay to wake a sleepwalker? David had no experience with this.  
    “Barry.” He calls, trying to wake him. Barry doesn’t respond, and that’s when he sighs.  
    “Okay… looks like you get to sleep in the guest room.” David mutters, coaxing Barry to the bed in the guest room.  
  
  
4.    Snart  
  
Snart was sitting on his couch, staring at the newest item that he had managed to steal. He continues to stare at it, until he sees that familiar lightning flash by his window. Christ, how had Barry found him already? That was fast even for him. Still, he should probably greet the kid, and so he steps outside. When he stepped outside, however, he was confused. Barry was standing outside his safehouse, in nothing but his underwear.  
    “Um, Scarlet? Why are you at my safehouse, almost naked?” Snart asks. Barry doesn’t respond.  
    “Scarlet, what the hell?” Snart asks, and that’s when he sees the glassy, unfocused look in his eyes. What the hell? He’s asleep!  
    “Come on Scarlet, let’s get you inside. Wouldn’t want you to freeze to death.” Snart calls, slowly coaxing Barry to one of the guest rooms.  
  
  
5.    Lyla  
Diggle was in the kitchen cooking a meal for Lyla when a familiar lightning flashed by the window. Slowly, Lyla walked outside to see Barry standing outside, wearing a monkey onesie.  
    “Barry? What are you doing here?” Lyla asks. Barry didn’t respond, and that’s when she sees the glassy, unfocused look in his eyes. Oh, he’s asleep.   
    “Barry, let’s get you inside.” Lyla calls, slowly coaxing Barry into the house as she gets him into the guest room.  
  



End file.
